Report 152
Report #152 Skillset: Axelord Skill: Severspine Org: Cantors Status: Rejected Mar 2009 Furies' Decision: We do not believe this to be necessary. Problem: Axelord severspine is a critical gut affliction delivered only on a swing, as such, it is rarely seen as swings to that body part it 2-3 other areas and the lack of afflictions hindering afflictions in between. Solution #1: Allow severspine to be delivered on a strike as well as a swing at critical wounds. Player Comments: ---on 3/14 @ 17:51 writes: There are two times I have had to worry about my willpower. 1 when I am bashing 2 when I was making motes. I have never had issues keeping endurance/willpower up beyond those times and I from what I hear nobody else does either. I am fine with removing the curing of affs, but like I said it does not need to be made useless either. It is afterall a "gift from your God". I actually like the Allheale idea. There is nothing in Lusternia that reduces allheale time and it would be neat to have a way of doing that. ---on 3/14 @ 17:52 writes: Dammit, wrong report number! ---on 3/14 @ 17:53 writes: This is why we need a comment delete option. ---on 3/19 @ 00:21 writes: Is this really necessary? Severspine is already a very good aff, and Axelord seems to be a pretty well-rounded spec (one of the better ones at the moment). Hm. ---on 3/19 @ 01:31 writes: Yes, it is a necessary change. If you take a look at the afflictions that axelords receive, you'll notice that the spec is severely limited in chest/gut/arm afflictions, its main saving grace has been knockdown. However, it is a simple manner to just focus either parry or stance on the legs, negating much of an axelord's combat potential. You'll also notice that changes to Green/Gedulah have made it so a hard lock using this aff is no longer possible. In addition, nekotai get this affliction at level 4 momentum, along with slit throat, and from what is seen thus far, it has not been excessive. ---on 3/20 @ 02:35 writes: Wait, what? "It has not been excessive" is not what I'm hearing from every single other angle. ---on 3/24 @ 20:42 writes: Where's the change to it then? There hasn't been a single move on that I can see on the wiki, reports, or the forum to address the fact that a nekotai can potentially lock with sever spine and slit throat in a single combo (which is far and beyond what an axelord can accomplish in the first place). Besides, the only suggestion made here to to put the affliction on a strike as well as a swing. Parrying or stancing the gut/lower is still 100% as effective as before, it just allows an axelord a reasonable chance of actually delivering the affliction instead of hitting legs all the time. As it stands right now, execute is more reliable than sticking this affliction for an axelord. ---on 3/24 @ 22:18 writes: The guild-specific Monk ideas are waiting for Charune to put up the comments on the Kata report. Kata report gets comments, we do the guild specific ones based on the changes he tells us are going in, we submit those, and everything is changed in one big go.